tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Pratt Staunton
Pratt Staunton is a member of the Black Hunters who is currently in Yamato fighting against the demons. He was born in Remon and was a former member of the Grand Alliance, but the Great War and the Cataclysm changed his priorities. Biography Early Years Pratt Staunton wanted to be an artist when he grew up, but nooooooooo, his parents wanted him to be a scholar. So after failing out of Professor Unne's language course, Pratt ruined his precarious 3.0 GPA, causing him to lose his scholarship. He then joined the Mediocre Fighters' Academy, from which he earn a halberd. The Halberd of Failure. They ejected him, which is to say they kicked him out. His weekly comic strip, The Heroes' Alliance, was his only income for a while. Distreyd Era Pratt signed up with the Grand Alliance just prior to the Battle of Folsworth Woods. From there he continued with the Alliance to fight the agents of Chaos up to the gates of Hell. In the ruins of Masamori Hyuga's hidden castle, Mardük arrived and participated in the Second Battle of Kageshima. The world seemed to be over. Cardia's and then the Godslayer's arrival proved to be great boons, one for the side of light and another for neutrality, but ultimately both almost crushed Pratt and many of the combatants there that day. With demons infesting the thoroughly crushed nation of Yamato, Pratt stayed there to stem the flow. Yousei Kaizoku enlisted him in the Black Hunters, which changed its purpose to stopping the demons altogether. Pratt scrapes by, ambushing demons and hiding throughout Yamato. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Pratt and his men managed to ambush twelve demons in Southern Yamato and save quite a few people in the process. They then escorted the freed slaves to Molson, and Pratt had to encourage both his men and the slaves along the way so that they would not panic. Unbeknownst to him, the Black Hunters were being watched by E'soon G'nipparw who nevertheless chose to merely observe them. On Death's Trail Pratt and his posse got to New Molson safely. He did not quite like working in tandem with Aison's current government which promised the refugees land, but it was much better than leaving humans, elves, and dwarves at the mercy and humor of demons. Although he wanted to stay in the safety of the city's walls, he knew that there were many more slaves in Yamato waiting to be rescued from the vile demons. Appearance Six foot nothing, willowy, with blonde hair in the way of blue eyes. Boring clothing hidden under a decent, but old, cloak. Keeps his attire simple: stunningly bland long-sleeved shirt, boring breeches, plain leather boots, the cheapest and most worn belt imaginable, and a weatherstained cloak. A most remarkable-looking badge appears pinned upon his cloak, but then you realize it's just wood with some paint on it. But it's really well done; it depicts a knight with his legs latched on an ogre's back, his sword held triumphantly before the killing blow, as the sun sets in the background of a darkening meadow. Personality and Traits Pratt is a good-hearted jerk. Powers and Abilities Pratt knows how to use daggers and throwing knives which stem from his background as a thief. He is also an expert using the Halberd of Failure. Relationships Yousei Kaizoku Pratt is working for the former enemy of the Grand Alliance, Yousei Kaizoku, because he knows that with Kaizoku's help the poor people of Southern Yamato have a chance to be saved from the demon rule. Kaizoku treats Pratt as a subordinate and does not seem to care that Pratt used to work for his former enemies. See also *Black Hunters *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Black Hunters Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age